Rikichi wishes, Byakuya falls in love
by Soulasunder
Summary: This is a one shot.  Rikichi is in love with Byakuya determined to get stronger to be noticed. Byakuya sees the boys determination, and wants him for himself. yaoi dont read if you dont like.


(Rikichi's pov)

My life isn't an easy one. In fact it is quite hard, partly because I am a lowly Shinigami that can't even control the damned Jigokucho, and partly because I think, and this is just my sinking suspicion, but I think everyone treats me bad is because….well…. I'm gay.

My name is Rikichi and I am under the command of the most amazing beautiful man in all of soul society, and sometimes I watch my Taicho, and wish I wasn't an unseated officer. If I was stronger than I could be closer to him. I'd have standing and maybe I could tell him openly that I love him.

Byakuya Kuchiki is not someone I should hope to be with. He is a noble of one of the four great houses. There is a deep sense of honor and pride in him, so deep that I'm sure he would cut me down with his sword if I were to dare approach him with my feelings. Kuchiki Taicho's sister Rukia-sama told me to work hard when I told her there was someone that I love. She probably thought it was Hanatarou I spoke of.

I could bet anything that if she were to know it was her honorable brother that I couldn't stop thinking of she tell me to give up for the sake of my heart. Yet her word s hit me like no other, and that is why I stand her on these training grounds, I stand here with hope that I can work hard and will someday have the strength that will gain Taicho's acknowledgement. I swear with every drop of sweat and blood I spill trying to be greater that I will confess this painful one sided love as soon and my beloved Taicho sees me as more than a lowly unseated Shinigami. When he sees I have more power that I'm not worthless. I swear to Kami that he will know.

No matter how much it hurts me.

(Byakuya)

The Noble man walked past a window looking out at the training grounds pausing only for a moment.

'That boy is down there again.' Byakuya thought only as an afterthought. That boy he knew was one of his Shinigami, but he could not remember his name, it was interesting to see him every day at the training grounds working till he dropped. There was a determination in his eyes that was most intriguing.

Today was different though, the boy seemed to be waiting for something, or someone. That thought kept the Taicho at the window … watching.

Nothing happened for a long while, Byakuya was about to give up and go back to his office when he saw a familiar bald 3rd seat walk into his training grounds.

Ikakku Madarame stood with a wicked grin on his face. They talked, and Rikichi drew his Zanpakuto. A nameless Zanpakuto he knew. He could feel even from the window that the Zanpakuto had not been spoken to.

Surprised he watched as Ikakku took Hozukimaru and released him, getting his three part staff. The charged at each other and Byakuya stood speechless as his unseated officer flew into a wall.

He couldn't see the boy for long moment's until the dust cleared. Rikichi was bleeding using is Zanpakuto to push himself up. The captain didn't know if he should stop whatever foolishness was happening, or let his Shinigami go for whatever craziness he was attempting, and possibly die.

Byakuya took the first choice releasing Senbonzakura making a wall separating blade and staff. In seconds the captain was beside the sakura blades.

"I do not remember inviting you Ikakku Madarame, to my division. Please refrain from slaughtering my division officers." Byakuya said in his usual stoic voice and mannerism that he always displayed. Ikakku could not even answer. Rikichi was the first to speak.

"I-it was…Me. I asked Ma- Madarame-sama to a-assist m-me…" The whole sentence the boy stumbled and stuttered. He was afraid all over. Rikichi hadn't wanted to meet Byakuya like this. He was still weak; he hadn't gotten any stronger at all. There was a pained sound in his voice that Byakuya noted. He took the pain as annoyance.

"Assist you in dying? Don't you have a job to do? Get to it." The captain said dismissing the boy, but Rikichi wouldn't go. This was his chance to get stronger; He needed to spar with Ikakku. Intense training seemed to work better in all sorts of cases.

"N-no." Byakuya's mask was momentarily broken. Rikichi had just refused a direct order from him. No one of such a low position had ever done that before, it caught him of guard.

"Excuse me?" The tone was cold but there was definite danger in it. The boy in front of Byakuya flinched but tried his best not cower.

"Please Taicho there's someone I have to catch up to. Please let him stay, pleas I beg you." It angered Byakuya for some reason. It made him angry that the boy was trying so hard for someone else, not because he wanted to be stronger for his division. Not because he wanted to be stronger for him. With a jolt Byakuya realized that he was angry because the boy wasn't doing it for him. Another surprise was that he actually wanted the boy to want him.

It was crazy, because Byakuya barely knew the kid. This was Byakuya Kuchiki a proud man, a noble. He should not want the attention of some lowly Shinigami. Byakuya threw his anger out wards, to find a release for it.

His eyes were cold and his voice icy as he spoke.

"When you die have him drag you away, I don't need more trash littering my barracks." Senbonzakura was resealed and the captain departed the two. Rikichi fell to his knees as soon as he was gone.

(Rikichi)

The boys brown eyes filled with tears as he stared down at the ground. His captain had finally talked to him, and hated him! The pressure of looking at those cold eyes held Rikichi in place unable to move, barely able to breath.

"Do you want to keep going?" Ikakku asked feeling kind of awkward after the whole confrontation. Ikakku knew that Rikichi was doing all this for the pretty boy captain that practically called him Garbage.

"No I still have a goal to reach. Please continue to help me Madarame-sama." Ikakku agreed by charging him, Hozukimaru at the ready.

(Byakuya's pov)

My thoughts are a jumble, and it angers me. No matter how many times I try and escape these thoughts of that boy they keep returning. It's been a week since that day and I am constantly reminded of him.

Renji thinks I'm losing it because I snap at him constantly. It isn't his fault but I can't help it, his stupid tattoos remind me of that one above that boy…Rikichi's left eye. I can't stop thinking about him, and when I do I get so angry. I have never felt this way before, not in all of my years.

"It's because you want him." The voice startled me I look to find Senbonzakura seated beside me.

"I do not want him."

"Yes you do that's why you can't put him from your mind, why you are angry because he isn't trying for you. You want that determination that shone in his eyes to be there for you. You want his attention, you want his love." My Zanpakuto argued, and somewhere I know he is right, I feel it inside me the wanting, but he doesn't want me. The thought is like poison to me.

"Tell him, take his affection. Tell him you want him, you the Noble Kuchiki want him. Say the words to his face, and I guarantee you will not be disappointed master." I could not ask him what he meant because he had already gone. There was a knowing tone in his voice when he told me I would not be disappointed.

By the end of the day I will tell Rikichi, because it will be easier on Renji and the others when I am no longer this angry. Well that's what I was telling myself but I really just want to get the feeling out of me, before I exploded, because that's what it felt like would happen.

"YES! That's it you're getting so much better!" Ikakku yelled thrusting his blade at Rikichi who effectively parried it. They were battling with everything Rikichi had. The boy was getting better over the weeks. He could dodge and his Shunpo greatly improved, he was quick enough to get behind Ikakku.

Ikakku swung at him, knocking his blade from his hands. Rikichi didn't deter he moved too quickly for Ikakku to see. He got to the roof behind the older male. Ikakku was just moved as well getting behind him sword at his throat.

"Surrender?" Ikakku asked. Rikichi started to mutter something under his breath; the man leaned in closer to hear. A hand pressed into his mid-section.

"Hado 33: Shakkahou!" Something read hot blasted into Ikakku's stomach sending him flying back. Before he could gain his barring's back, a sword was leveled at his throat. Rikichi standing above him smiling widely.

"I got you down!" It was a happy moment for the boy. All the training sessions had ended with him beat up and laying on the floor. This time he actually won, against a third seat!

"Don't get cocky brat, if you didn't use that bitch shit I'd have you on the ground." Ikakku snarled getting up brushing himself off. Cursing looking down at his torn Shihakusho.

"I think were done, I'm going home. Go try and talk to your Zanpakuto or something."

That was usually how the lesson things ended. Ikakku leaving telling him to talk to his Zanpakuto, and that's exactly what he would do.

"Alright let's do this again." Sitting on the ground with his Zanpakuto in front of him. Settling down to meditate trying to find his inner world. Breathing in and then out listening to all that was around him, clearing his mind. He was slipping deeper in he could feel it.

"Rikichi." A familiar voice said, and for a moment he thought his Zanpakuto was talking to him. Yet he then realized that someone was standing behind him. One eye opened as the figure walked to his front. The sight almost made the boy faint. His captain was standing in front of him.

"Taicho!" He said frantically getting to his feet then bowing.

"I- I ah saw your spar with Madarame-san. You have gotten strong; if you learned you zanpakuto's name I bet you would be about fifth seat level." Byakuya said a little nervous, something Rikichi did not miss.

"Is everything alright Taicho?"

"Can you come to my room? I do not wish to speak out here." Rikichi stared speechless as the captain walked off in the direction of his captain's office. Curiously he followed not wanting to not be there when Byakuya turned around.

They sat in silence in the room, and a table away from the office, Rikichi looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Maybe I should go." The boy said standing his beads in his hair making noise as he stood. Rikichi didn't know what to do just sitting there with the captain staring at him. It made him feel like he was on fire, the stare was so intense.

"I think I might love you." Byakuya said rushed. He didn't want Rikichi to leave. The boy's body froze like the words were a Bakudo incantation and he was paralyzed.

"When I saw the determination burning in your eyes, and you told me it was because of someone else I was so angry. Senbonzakura made me realize that I was angry because I want you, I want your attention…and I want your love." Rikichi started to shake and for a moment Byakuya thought he was angry, but then little sobs sounded throughout the room. In one step of Shunpo he was in front of the smaller boy.

"Why are you crying?" The noble asked softly kneeling down. Looking up at the face of the boy he was falling for.

"Are my feelings so much of a bother you cry?" Rikichi shook his head vigorously. It was the exact opposite, he was so relieved to hear those words, and it was like a dream to hear them from the beautiful man in front of him. The tears just wouldn't stop.

"I-I love you." The dark haired boy said hiccupping a little. Byakuya thought it was adorable.

"Its okay don't cry." He said pulling Rikichi closer to him, his lips sliding over the others tenitavely. The kiss deepened a fight for dominance that was easily won by the noble. Rikichi pulled away panting, a blush spread over his face. His brown eyes glazed over with lust.

Byakuya took his lips again hungrily, asking for everything demanding nothing. He showered him in kissed. Kissing down his chin on his neck, nipping and licking the soft skin, enjoying the moans of pleasure from the boy in his arms.

The boys' small hands slid into the captains robes, sliding over the toned muscles. Soon the clothes were gone and the explored the wonders of each others skin. Byakuya's hand wrapped around the hard member of the boy who stratled him. Rikichi let out a moan.

"More." The dark-haired boy whispered. Teasingly the older male slid a finger to the tight entrance of his lover. It was wet with Rikichi's precum. He pushed his finger in past the tight ring of muscle, and the boy let out a hiss of breath, getting use to the new feeling.

First one finger, then another preparing him, teasing Rikichi patiently until he softened, expanding. The Shinigami boy moaned rocking back on the fingers, wanting- no needing something deeper, something larger to satisfy the feeling building inside him.

"Please…Kuchiki Taicho…I want yours."

"Say my name. My first name and I will give you what you desire." Grey eyes fixed passionately on lust filled brown ones. Heat was coursing threw them, a desire that needed to be satisfied.

"Take me Byakuya." Rikichi said boldly a bright blush painting his cheeks. Byakuya lifted his hips positioning him. With one thrust he buried himself in the boys' sweetness. The force of it, the quick pain made him call out in a mixture of pain and immense pleasure as Byakuya hit his sweet spot.

"Say you love me." The man begged. Rikichi said it over and over. Moving his own hips into the thrusts. His eyes clouding over in white pleasure every time his prostate was hit.

"Byaku…ya-ah I'm cum-I have to…Ahhhh!" The small boy called out as he released, spilling over both their stomachs. He tightend around Byakuya's erection, so with a low moan he buried himself as deep as he could in Rikichi's warmth. Filling the boy with his seed.

They rode out the orgasm high on each other. Byakuya pulled out cradling the boy to his chest.

"I love you…" Rikichi whispered before falling asleep content in his lovers arms.

"Your mine forever now, I won't let you disappear from me." And he sealed the promise with a kiss.

**So I did this fan fiction because no one ever seems to do any Rikichi fictions! So this is for all you lovely people who are like me that looked for fictions for Rikichi. The yaoi sex scene might have sucked this is my first time writing one. So please enjoy.**


End file.
